Chaos is the price of Truth
by The Bookworm 101
Summary: fanfic of Inusrgent, starts right where Insurgent left off, cant wait for the nextbook but a year wait...3r1ca98 and my take on the next book :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just finished reading insurgent, and screamed! the ending was predictable but still, I luved insuregent and decided to do a fanfic on it cuz i dont think i will be able to wait a year for the next book to come out! i dont own the divergent series bla bla bla veronica roth best author in the world does ;) please review in ways I can make my writing better i started with a prologue starting right where insurgent finishes, enjoy! ~sarah**

* * *

_Then the shouting begins._

I stare around me as chaos brakes loose.

Tobias guides me behind a desk, so we dont get tackled by the surging crowd of Dauntless and Factionless.

The factionless may be the only ones with guns but the Dauntless take no time in getting their hands on a weapon. I'm frozen in shock though, still waiting for my mother screen to say more but the video is allready gone, if only Jeanine were here to see this. I grip Tobias hand in fear that something might happen to us, the horrifying images still stuck in our heads from the video.

"Now that the truth is unleashed, what do you plan to do now." I look up at Tobias,he is looking at my face searching my eyes to see if I heard him over the chaos.

"I-I dont now" I say looking around me again I see that, even though many people are screaming and shouting at one another, many stand in shock, some trampeled by the stampede of factionless trying to get away from the Dauntless, or people lying dead in pools of blood.

Suddenly Uriah and Christina are at my side and Uriah speaks up over the shouts "We Have to get out of here, people are going insane!" but all I can do to answer is nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**And another update, also I've partnered up with 3r1ca98 so hopefully we can update this story more often. Also I know Tris's mom's name is Natalie, for this FanFic Edith is her mom's name ;) trying not to give anything away but i wanted to clear up some confussion :) R&R!**

** ~Sarah and 3r1ca98**

* * *

We manage to get out of the building, but people are still fighting, and judging by the dangerous looking fires coming from the factionless side of the city, people must have seen the video there too. I didn't know the Erudite had the power to control all the screens in every faction, but thinking again it didn't surprise me. The Erudite seemed to know a lot more then what we let on.

"How are we going to stop everyone from fighting, they're practically causing riots..." I say remembering looking at the screens over Tobias's shoulder after we ended the simulation how everyone turned on one another...kinda like what was happening now.

Instead of anyone giving ideas to stop this, or even by some awesome miracle answer with a 100% working plan, they all look at me as if I have the answer to my own question. As if I could control all the computer screens and magically tell everyone to calm down and not face the fact that we are some sort of experiment to see if our 'society' can make everyone more peaceful. Who ever created the 5 factions might have had a good idea at first, but I wonder if they knew what was happening now, if they would've changed their mind. _Of course they would've,_ I think, _who would want to start a war, from all those pictures they obviously didn't need any more problems to deal with._

I sigh in frustration, still thinking about what to do, "I wish everyone would just stop fighting, they're not even making sense it's person vs person, families even factions going against each other!" I yell looking inside the building, I shudder as I hear gunshots echoing outside.

Suddenly a new idea dawns on me "Tobias, your good with computers, we could send another message out telling everyone to just stop, to wait until we can find more information, obviously if they did all this work to keep the factions away from whatever is out there" I pause pointing in Amity's general direction, pointing to what lies beyond it, "They would've given more then just one video telling us about our past."

"But I can't get onto Jeanine's computer". He say's glancing at me, "I dont know the codes, we had to get Caleb to unlock it, and force him to put the video out..."

"Then we'll just get him again, force him to give us access to all the screens",I'm surprised Christina talks since I _know_ she must be thinking about being under Erudite's control, killing the Abnegation and about Will dying, but she continues "and while you guy's were planning that I saw a bunch of people run out of various buildings" Christina says with a grin. "I saw Caleb and what I take to be other Erudite running to what I think are dormitories" then she points at a building about 200 yards away glowing with lights through the mist.

"Well, lets go I doubt the Erudite noobs are armed and if they are, to scared to use them if we just buzz in and grab Caleb." Uriah adds also smiling, looking at Christina...I've started to notice small thing like that. I wonder if he has feelings for her. I wonder if Christina notices too...

"Yeah but what do we do if we get him to agree, we can't just run into the Erudite headquarters and run into Jeanine's lab. We'd get caught, from running away from the fight and for running in there. Remember that building is filled with Dauntless and Dauntless traitors, Candor and Erudite. We'd have to sneak in." Tobias points out. We all go silent think it over, but looking at the tall cement building, I notice hidden doors on the sides of the building, almost invisible since they are painted the same color as the walls.

"One of the side doors, see?" I exclaim pointing to the one closest to us from our hideing place in a small island thick bushes and trees.

"They're probably locked though" Tobias points out.

"That reminds me" Uriah says as he takes a small device out of his pocket. "Fernando gave this to me, it unlocks locks, on doors and stuff, we could try to use this for it but he didn't have time to show me how to use it.." Uriah says examining the device in his hands.

"I bet Caleb would know" I say with discuss, then i turn away from everyone looking at the dormitories again, "Lets go get him, we really need to stop things before they get any worse"

Christina surprises me again by swinging her arm around my shoulders and giving me a quick hug, "I'm sorry about your brother" she says quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"How can you apologize for my brothers personality?" I say a little to harsh then I soften "He's a traitor, remember 'faction before blood' he chose this, I cant say how sorry I am f-for what h-ha-happened to Will.." I start crying right there in front of my friends, I don't want to look weak but funny geeky Will isn't hear because _I _pulled the trigger, and I can never change that.

"I-I forgive you, I know it's not your fault, he-he was under the simulation, we should just go get Caleb before something similar happens with everyone freaking out" she says, and I have to give credit to Tobias and Uriah for standing back and giving us privacy.

"Well c'mon you guy's just gonna stand there and let the girls do all the work?" I say loud enough for them to hear, while me Christina burst out laughing and high-five as we start to walk to the dormitories, with them jogging to catch up with us. I wonder how we can laugh in a situation so dire.

"Hey that's not fair!" Tobias say's jokingly in my ear and I giggle.

"Quiet would you, everyone in that building is going to hear us and hide!" I whisper but still smiling.

We decide to go in the dormitories through the back entrance that maintenance would usually have access to, and we slip inside a large-ish janitors closet. "We should just start looking around I guess, we're still disguised so maybe we can find him before we get caught" I whisper, it's not a good plan but the best we had.

"OK, I'll check if the cost is clear, just in case anyone heard us come in." Tobias whispers and we all hold our breath as he opens the door slightly. He walks into the dark hallway a bit then nods at us and we follow him.

After we search the main floor and find the dormitories all empty of people, we start going up the stairs and a top the stairwell another door awaits us. Tobias whispers again "I'll check again, everyone _quiet._" and he opens the door as lightly as he can but it still squeaks, and we all cringe at the sound. He just poked his head out when 1/2 a dozen hands grab him and pull him through the door, I cry out and jump past the door as well, Christina and Uriah fast behind me.

I survey whats happening as hands grab my arms which I try to struggle out of but its no use, they just grip me with a stronger hold. From where I'm standing I see Erudite surrounding us, only a few with guns but many of them are holding devices in their hands and I don't want to find out what they do.

"Well, we've been expecting you." I turn to see Caleb walking toward me, he has a dark look about him and I don't want to have anything to do with him but I just hope he'll help us stop the chaos the video started, that he'll listen to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys Sarah and 3r1ca98 bringing you another update, this time written by 3r1ca98 :D enjoy R&R!**

* * *

"Caleb!" I shout frustrated, and slightly annoyed, "What the hell are you doing?"  
Uriah decides that he needs to talk and starts saying a whole string of words, "Okay, dude, this is so not cool. Come on! We aren't even armed. How in the world do you think this would even be a fair battle. I mean seriously? You can't do this, this is a total coward way to play. At least make it a fair game and give us some weapons or some–"  
Caleb cuts him off, "Wait, you guys don't have weapons? You're telling the truth?"  
"Of course we are! You guys probably can't even aim properly to hit us anyways," Uriah says back.  
"Aw man, I'm sorry Beatrice. I thought you guys were armed. We only grabbed you to make sure you can't attack us. So what's happened, why are you here?" Caleb says to me, ignoring Uriah completely.  
I sigh, getting ready for a long story, "Well, you guys saw the video from Amanda, or Edith, or whatever her name is, right? Well after that happened a huge fight broke out between the Dauntless and the Factionless, which is still going on right now at this very moment. So then we decided to leave because we need your help, Caleb, with programming something I'm going to say on the screens. We need you to hack into Jeanine's computer, too, just to see if there's any more information on what's outside the gate."  
Caleb raises an eyebrow. Then he gets this look on his face. Disappointment? Regret? "I'm really sorry Beatrice. For everything! For betraying you, for helping Jeanine, for not helping you when she was torturing you, even for the times when I yelled at you when we were younger. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me? Please…"  
"I–," Then tears start welling up in my eyes. I try as hard as I can to make them not spill out. And suddenly, I'm walking up to my brother–the brother who betrayed me, but also loved me for years–and embrace him.  
We stand there for a while until Christina says, "Alright guys…Great sibling love going on here, but there's a huge fight going on inside the compound and we kinda really need to be in there, and fast! So can we get a move on?"  
"So you'll help, Caleb?" I ask, just to make sure.  
"Of course! I'd do anything to make it up to you," Caleb responds.  
"Great, then let's go. We need about 3 of you Erudite. Anyone?" I see people look at each other. Seeing who will and won't volunteer. Slowly, a guy in the middle of the crowd with sandy brown hair, about 20 something raises his hand. Then I see two other people raise their hands. One a woman and another a late 30's to early 40's male. "Alright. We're set. You three will stand guard at the doors of Jeanine's lab to make sure no one's gonna ambush us. Christina and Uriah, you'll help them. Caleb, Tobias, and I will go into her laboratory, record the video and get any other info that's on her computer. Got it? Good." I tell them all the plan.  
Of course, Christina's got something to say about it. "But, I wanted to go into the lab. You know, be in the video and see all the juicy info…"  
"Come on Christina, we'll guard and let them do their thing. We'll find some other sort of entertainment guarding, since I'm sure there won't be anyone coming up here with the battle going on." Uriah says, flashing her a smile. Christina smiles back, I think it may be the first smile that's actually reached her eyes since Will got shot…by me…_No! I can't think about this right now. Pull yourself together Tris, there's a war going on, and they need you. _  
All eight of us rush into Jeanine's laboratory. The five I assigned stay outside while Caleb, Tobias, and I go to her computers. "So, Caleb. You know how to work this thing? And you better, because there will be no way of stopping that fight going on if you can't get it!" I tell Caleb.  
Caleb gives a short laugh, "No pressure or anything, right?" Caleb glances around the room, taking in his surroundings it seems like, and then starts toward the computer in the back. "It seems to me this is the main computer that stores everything. The others, from what I can tell, might be ones that controlother things in the Erudite compound, while–"  
"Caleb, please just do whatever it is you have to do. We don't need an explanation of every single thing," Tobias says, cutting off whatever it was Caleb was going to say next.  
Caleb sits and start on the "main computer." I grab Tobias's hand and squeeze, hoping with everything that this will work and have more information on the outside.  
Tobias squeezes back and whispers in my ear, "Hey, it's alright Tris, we'll stop this fight. I believe in you, you can do it. And will you please stop holding my hand so hard, you're kind of cutting off my circulation." Tobias flashes me a grin.  
I can feel the heat rise up my face, "Sorry about that. I'm just really nervous. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will," I tell Tobias.  
After a few minutes of talking about random stuff with Tobias, Caleb shouts out, "YES! I got it. Now we need to find the files…here they are. Hey Beatrice come look!"  
I go over to the computer, Tobias following my suit. "What is it? Is that a…a map?"  
"Why, yes, it is," Caleb tells me.  
I look at the map, confused, "What is it of?" I've never seen that much land on a map before. The largest I've seen is probably the one at the factionless compound we went to.  
Caleb ponders my question, "I think…It's a map of what's outside. The title says, 'The United States of America' and it's dated…one hundred twenty years back? What? This can't be right!"  
Tobias has been very quiet, I guess he's studying the map. "Nope. That's right, alright. And I think Caleb might be right, it's a map of the outside. We need this in our video and we need to record our video fast."  
"Hold on a second. What's this? Beatrice, you might want to see this. I think it's another video. But it's not the same person. She looks…like mom," the video starts playing.  
_"Hello, my name is Edith Prior, and this will be one of two videos shot inside the gates. This video is to be destroyed once the sufficient number of Divergents have been populated in this society." Oh my god, I think, that's mom. She's was Edith Prior. The video continues, along with my thoughts. "I have been placed in what would be known as Dauntless, along with several others. There are five factions, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. Each serve as different character traits in which we fit into best. Though, the group that has volunteered, has not been tested, we have been placed randomly. It is told our memories will be wiped and we all will receive a new name. Goodbye, and I will hope to see the day when the gates are open."_

_No way_, is the first thought that popped into my mind.  
"Caleb, what's the file name?" I ask Caleb.  
Caleb checks and says, "" That was our mother, was my final thought before I started freaking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for not updating in a while been trying to keep it to updating every week but i've been really busy! sorry to all readers waiting for an update I'll try to get another chapter up soon! dont forget to R&R!**

* * *

"Where's the truth in this" I whisper to myself, looking at the computer screen where several copies of other videos are saved, my eyes focus on different documents like '_Faction government system' _or _'.Divergents.' _

"Shhh, it's ok, it'll all work out eventually." Tobias whispers to me, and I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"What if the video dosen't work, what if everyone goes crazy and whoever Emily or Edith or whoever, what if all they worked for was gone, the whole society,because we watched the video..and learned the truth...and all those other videos..." I almost start hyperventilating at my idea of the worst case scenario.

"Nobody is going to go crazy, when the screens go on again, and you tell them more about whats on Jeanine's computer, they'll realize there fighting for nothing and that there is something outsie of all the factions." Tobias's words calm me and I know I'm freaking out for nothing.

"Will you be on the camera with me?" I ask him nervously.

"Of course" He says, and leans down to kiss me, I don't care about Caleb being a traitor and then apologizing, or that I'll have to talk to thousands of people through the screens in every faction to tell them to stop fighting. I even momentarily forget the floors beneath us, Erudite, Dauntless and Factionless are fighting. But reality comes back and I sigh breaking away.

"Lets so this" I say jumping from foot to foot like how one might do before a run.

"OK Tris, we've got control of all the screens-in every faction we better do this quick-the surveillance cameras only show things getting worse-if the cameras are even still up..." Caleb tells me nervously, and I walk in front of a camera thats set up, and hold Tobias's hand tight, take a deep breath and start talking,hopefully loud enough and startling enough for everyone to pay attention.

"Everyone, STOP fighting! Look at yourselves, fighting against your friends, family, your own factions! The video startled us all about the truth, that there's a world outside our own, that the factions, our society is a big experiment. But whatever government created this society had a reason, and that gives you no reason to overreact and fight against everyone! After searching Jeanine's computer, we have found more video files, and that for some reason Divergents are the key." Great, now I sound like some crazy Erudite, at least everyone wouls stop fighting now. " In fact here is one now, Caleb" I say and one look to him I know he understands me, our sibling bond I guess, and the screen I was just watching myself and Tobias on is now filled with Amanda/Edith again and she is talking in what seems to be the same room as before.

"_Hello again, as before I am here to tell you more about the society's begining and purpose. I am part of the JPO, the Justice and Peace Organization, we are fighting to bring humanity back from the chaos it's caused. You are the society we have created to recreate humanity in a better way, where people feel as if they belong, so peace can return, and then you will rejoin with us to create a better world!"_

Amanda beams her wide smile and continues. _" Your Society is not an experiment, it is something much bigger, your society is the key to bring peace and prosperity back, to stop the wars and repare the scars left on Earth." _Suddenly it'a not Amanda we are looking at, but destroyed buildings and fires, bombed cities and polluted rivers, when Amanda is back on screen, she is not smiling anymore "_As you see humanity has turned away from working together, but this is where you will come in. Among you as you may know are the Divergent, only the government officials should know about them, until there are so many the secret cannot be kept. Divergents are not to be harmed or captured because they are different, they are different in an extraordinary way, their minds are flexible enough to find problems in a situation and resolve them quickly and efficiently, they are also the ones who may be able to withstand the power of stimulation's, and resist them, or the simulations will have no effect at all. The 'Divergent' among you will have multiple traits, instead of being only one faction for example a common Divergence is to have an aptitude for being honest, and peaceful, or peaceful and selfless. The aptitudes of Divergents vary but are all different from one another. The Diveregent is important towards our organization because they have the aptitude for the most important trait, being a leader. __The Divergent can take charge and have amazing control of themselves, one of the things that make them immune to stimulations, even the ones we have developped. _She smiles and looks away from the camera, as if someone is telling her something, she continues more rushed now. "_I'm sorry to cut this short but the Divergents are needed amoung our government system, people who have a naturel sense of leadership, and flexibillity. My name is Amanda and I will make another video for the public, this video should only be accessed by the highest in the society's government. When the first video is released to the public other marked videos should be released, the instructions in the Erudite's folder"_ She pauses and smiles before continuing, "_I wish the society luck in becoming peaceful and bring humanity back to its former glory, no wars and everyone treated equally"_

The video ended and the room was silent, on the screen Tobias and I were back standing stiffly, but I was to shocked to speak, still gripping Tobias's hand tightly. Luckly Tobias recovered before me and talked confidently to the camera.

"As you can see the...JPO is obviously there for the greater good, and the Faction's plan to kill all the Divergent was a bad idea, it seems as though this society exists to create Divergent. Us fighting each other dosn't change anything, we have to stop living in denial to the truth, behind the fence, out there..." he pauses and looks at me then motions for me to continue, I know where its going anyway.

"Out there is wars, like what the Erudite did to the Abnegation." I take a deep breath and continue sounding more in control then I felt, "We aren't supposed to fight each other we are supposed to be a peaceful society, be even we have drifted far away from perfect. The factions, and the factionless, must now work together to get things worked out..." I trail off because I am not an elected Dauntless leader, and technically I'm supposed to be under arrest right now.

"Everyone should return to their factions, the Abnegation is where the factionless can go, and then every faction should elect a few representatives to meet here, at the Erudite Headquarters, where we will release the other videos, whether they are meant for the public or just the government." Tobias says and he holds his head a little higher and speaks clearly, continuing, "It's time for us to organize ourselves and decide what to do next."

The screen turns black while Caleb types in commands to the computer. "Well I think that worked...really well." Caleb says, "Look at this the surveillance footage, everyone stopped fighting and...wow maybe things will go back to normal..."

Tobias and I walk over to Caleb and all the surveillance stuff, its true everyone seems to be either standing there in shock, or heading to dormitories in the factions.

"Caleb, you know things can never go back to normal...after all that, with the knowledge of a world behind the fence, things can never be the same." I say silently, and I'm a little depressed, Before the Erudite attacked, I was hoping to celebrate being Dauntless more, I was looking forward to a normal life. But now, I'm to curious to know whats behind the fence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I'm going through writers block with stress from my stupid exams next week, more updates this summer+longer chapters I promise, 3r1ca98 will be writing next chapter, enjoy R&R! **

* * *

The video did work-better then Caleb said, for by the time Tobias and I got back to the Dauntless compound, lots of people seemed to be milling around-trying to figure out what to do next I guess. But the scene was also very disturbing, I would rather see the dauntless fighting or something-everyone seemed so gloomy-it freaked me out, the dauntless were supposed to be fun and outgoing not just sitting around silently.

"Whats with everyone?" I whispered to Tobias, as we made our way to the pit.

"Freaked out by the video I think..this is very disturbing, this place hasn't been this quiet...since ever." he says looking around.

"Yeah but they should be the ones looking on the bright side of things, I mean Dauntless are the Brave, the ons who stand out in the crowd because we dare challenge what others don't! We should be celebrating, because we get to explore a new world from ours, beyond the factions, meet new people!" I exclaim, I didn't notice it, bu my voice had been rising when I said this, and all the Dauntless on the pit floor were starring at Tobias and me, and then the most wonderful thing happened, all the dauntless started cheering, as word spread of my inspiring words others lingering around the shops started cheering too.

I smiled at Tobias, the dauntless weren't that freaked out, mabey a little scared of a challenge but in the end they won't turn down a challenge, or an adventure at least.

I see Christina, who must have come here earlier with Uriah, walk over and raise her voice over the dauntless cheering, things grow quieter while she speaks. "Tris is right, we ARE the Dauntless, we ARE the Brave, and we will join with with everyone out there, and create a more exciting world! But first we need Dauntess leaders, since our others are gone except Tobias, I say Tobias stays, and I vote for Tris!" Christina yells to the crowd, responed with shouts and cheering, and now I'm a dauntless leader.

I don't really want this though, I never found myself one responsible enough to take the role of a leader, but I'll have Tobias, and I guess I'm connected to this in ways others aren't because Amanda is realated to me and the fact I'm divergent.

A man speaks over the crowd and asks "But what happened to Tori?"

Christina looks down, sadness in her eyes, "Uriah and I saw her, she was fighting some factionless...she was putting up a good fight until one brought a gun out..." Christina dosen't need to finish-we all know what happens next, and after a moment og silence, the duantless resume chatting and yelling, when a group speaks up from the shops.

"How 'bout Zeke, he helped us gather information from the Erudite, he should be a Dauntless leader too!" they shout, a rumble goes through the crowd, many now the whole story, about how he was a double agent for us while he pretended to be a duantless traitor with the Erudite, but cheers overwhelm the protests and eventually eveyone seems to be shouting their agreement,

"Does anyone know where Zeke is?" Tobias asks those near us.

"He went to the dormetories, last I saw him." Christina offers.

"OK, everyone!" Tobias shouts over the crowd, and the Dauntless are silent again. "Tris, Zeke and I will meet up with the other representitives from the other factilons to decide our next move, to stay here, continue the 5 factions, or to find the remaining JPO, to reunite with other societies!" After that everyone in the Dauntless crowd has an oppinion to say and the roar is deffening When Tobias offers me his hand and I take it, and we walk towards the Dormitories, the crowd supprisingly making way for us.


End file.
